The over-arching goal is to assure optimal health and care of PPG animals to allow the Specific Aims of all projects to be achieved. It is a central aspect of this PPG a it is responsible for all aspects of the animal resource, specimen acquisition, performance of many biomarker assessments as well as collation, validation, and transmission of data. To meet these goals: This Core has six Specific Aims: 1. Provide daily care including veterinary and medical treatment as need to assure health and well being of all PPG animals. In this regard. this core clearly defines study procedures that each animal will undergo. Further, individual medical records will be created to optimize veterinary care. 2. Maintain nutritionally defined treatment groups. Our diets and indications for food allotment adjustments are clearly indicated. 3. Collect and dispense samples to the appropriate project or laboratory. 4. Conduct core biomarker assays. 5. Collation and transmission of data obtained by this core and its Consultations to the database manage. Data entry and tracking procedures are described. 6. Performance of complete gross and microscopic study postmortem to document disease and cause of death including procurement and storage of tissues for future study. Documentation of disease status and cause of death will be crucial to PPG long term goals. This requires thorough gross and microscopic evaluation, the procedures for which are now stated. While the role of subsequent tissue evaluation is less clear, as death associated events (e.g., hypotension) could alter results, we will obtain samples for future evaluation.